A bunch of Kingdom Hearts shorts
by therichnobody
Summary: Last chapter is up! [really no ideas coming to continue]
1. Beans, beans, the magical fruit

"Beans, beans, the magical fruit"

Hee hee hee, I'm starting up this series of idiotic Kingdom Hearts drabbles! First one's about, well the name says it all!

And once again, the entire Organization is getting bored to death by having to listen to Marluxia drone on about another one of his "Kill Sora and Riku" plans. Only Saix, Xaldin, and Xemnas are somewhat listening.

Marluxia: ...So thanks to the superior tactics of, Yours Truly, we can finally get rid of those two keybearers by-

pooooooooooooooott.

(silence, then giggles)

Xigbar: Oy! Who farted?

Demyx: (holding his nose) Eww! It smells like rotten eggs!

Axel; It smells like it came from that direction. (pointed at Zexion)

Zexion: Oh, sure Axel. You're the more likely canadate.

Saix: Whoever did it is a disgrace to the entire Organization.

Larxene: You probably did it, Rubber butt.

Axel&Demyx: Saix is a nut, he has a rubber butt. Every times he turns around, it goes putt-putt!

Marluxia: Stop it! You're all acting like children!

Luxord: Why don't you shut up, you're just mad because you can't say you're BORING speech, ya fruit.

Roxas: Beans, beans, the magical fruit. The more you eat, the more you-

Marluxia: Don't say it! Now who started it?

Lexaeus: Started what?

Marluxia: This whole interruption!

Larxene: Well, after the gasident, I started to laugh.

Xigbar: And I wouldn't have yelled that out if Larxene didn't laugh.

Demyx: And I wouldn't have smelled it if Zexion didn't fart-

Zexion: AND I wouldn't have to deny Axel's accusation of my flatulence if he didn't accuse me in the first place.

Axel: And I wouldn't have accused you if you didn't help Luxord in that poker game.

Luxord: And I wouldn't have asked for his help if Vexen didn't tell Roxas that I had his ice cream maker as bet profit.

Vexen: And I wouldn't have told Roxas that if Roxas didn't tell Saix that I said "The moon is a useless space rock."

Roxas: And I wouldn't have told Saix that if he didn't accuse me of the same thing.

Saix: And I wouldn't have accused you only if Xaldin said he'd do that mission instead of me.

Xaldin: And I would have done the mission if Lexaeus would have helped me out.

Lexaeus: And I would have helped you out only if Marluxia would have changed the date.

Marluxia: And I would have changed the date if Xemnas would let me.

(all eyes on Xemnas)

Xemnas: (head propped up by his wrist, looking pissed, then stood up) You imbeciles act as if you've never farted before. I did it. So what? This meeting is cancelled until further notice. (left)

(silence)

Xaldin: Well, that was pointless. (left)

Larxene: Yeah, I'm bored. (left)

Roxas: If you ask me, that was funny! (left)

Zexion: (w) Hey Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: (w) What?

Zexion: (w) To tell the truth, I let out a series of silent farts all throughout this scenario. I couldn't help myself, they kept coming out. (left)

Lexaeus: (w) I told you to lay off of those burritoes. (left)

That's my first drabble! More to come! Also, tell me if I doing them right and tell me the basic rules of a drabble. (all i know is that they're short)

Review please! Review please! Review please! (trinity!)


	2. Hyperactivity is addiction

**Hyperactivity is Addiction**

The Setting: Kairi's house

The time: 8:08 pm

The Characters: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mrs. Uchida (Kairi's mom) Miss Oliver (Kairi's Home Economics Teacher)

The plot: Wait and see

The Story: Starts now

The Kitchen

Kairi: (pulling a tray out of her piping hot oven) They're done!

Riku: What are you doing? (sniffs) No..._what are you cooking?_

Kairi: (shielding the fresh tray of triple decker double fudge chocolate filled brownies she made) Uhh...nothing.

Riku: It's something. (tries to get around her) You can't hide them from me. (faking behind her, he grabbed the EXTREMELY HOT tray) AAAH!

Kairi: See! Those are for my Home Economics class.

Riku: Oh come on, (blowing on his rd hands) you won't miss just one little-

Kairi: No, now shoo! (pushing him out)

Riku: Aw man...

8:13 pm

Riku: (peeking into the kitchen) Heh heh, no one's here. Now's my chance!

Kairi: Caught you! Now get.

Riku: Pleeeeeease? (puppy-dog eyes)

Kairi: You're cute, but that doesn't work on me.

Riku: (walking out) It works when Sora does it.

8:15 pm

Riku: (yelling over the banging from Kairi) Sorry Kairi, but I'll let you out after I get one brownie. Or two. Or ten. (left)

Kairi: Riku! Don't you dare!

The kitchen

Riku: (running to the kitchen) Finally, sustenance! Aaha ha ha ha-

Sora: (standing in the doorway) Nope. Not while I'm here.

Riku: S-Sora?! When did you get here? Nevermind, let me through.

Sora: I'm not letting you get any chocolate.

Riku: I won't go crazy anymore, I swear! Besides, if you give me a brownie, I'll give you a kiss.

Sora: No, I can-what?

Riku: You heard me, I'll give you a nice, big, dreamy, luschious, unforgettable, kiss. Right on the lips. Tounge. And. All.

Sora: (eyes got big) A...a...a...kiss? No, I-I-I can't. (looked over to Riku, who's licking his lips) NO! OK, I'll get you one! (ran into the kitchen and grabbed a brownie and handed it to Riku) There it is. Now, I'm ready! (closes his eyes and puckers up)

Riku: (hastily ate the brownie and got an enormous goofy grin on his face) Heh heh heh heh heh heh...(sneaked in the kitchen and greedily ate the others) Meh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sora: (snapped out of it) Huh, oh. Crap! Riku-

Riku: (in a crazed, strangely high-pitched pschyotic voice) MORE! I WANT MORE!!! AaaaHAAAAhahahaha! (ran out)

Sora: Oh man, where's Kairi? (looked about the house until he heard her in the closet) Kairi? Riku ate them. (unlocked the door)

Kairi: (bursting out of the door) Oh, no! Why did you let him?

Sora: He tricked me! We've gotta find him!

The living room

Riku is still rampaging the house looking for the chocolate sensation when Kairi's mother walked in.

Mrs. Uchida: Why hello Rik- what happened to my house?!

Riku: YOU! (ran over to her on all fours and sniffed her) I...smell(sniffed her purse (her bag you dirty nutjobs!) CHOCOLATE!

Mrs. Uchida: Yes, well I did get some chocolate made directly from the cacao beans. I was going to share it with you all for some hot chocolate if you wanted.

Sora&Kairi: NO! (dove on Riku)

Mrs. Uchida: Oh my! What's going on?

Riku: Raargh! Let me GO! The precious...CHOCOLATE! (started to snarl and bite at Sora and Kairi)

Kairi: Remember when I...told you about-OW! Riku's problem-He bit me!

Mrs. Uchida: Oh, I see, let me just hide-

Riku: GIMME! (escaped their clutches and tackled Mrs. Uchida) Chocolate...CHOCOLATE! (grabbed the entire bag of chocolate and dumped it into his mouth)

Sora: Oh crap! (tried to grab Riku but he jumped out of the way)

Riku: (a description: Eyes dilated, twitching, he's breathing harsh and heavy, also foaming at the mouth and head cocked to the side) Ooooooooooh, hee he HAHAHAHA! Must...have...MORE!

Kairi: He's out of control! How do we stop him?

Sora: There's only one way. (took off his shoe) Fly true, O' loyal shoe! (chucked it at Riku's head)

Riku: (ducked) Ha! Mised me, missed me, now you gotta kiss-nevermind,-huh?-FWAPT! (Sora threw his other shoe which collided with the side of Riku's head)

Mrs. Uchida: No more chocolate as long as he's in the house!

Kairi: Yes ma'am. I'll clean up.

Sora: But waht about your project?

Kairi: I won't have enough time to make some more, nonetheless enough ingredients. I just hope we have a subsitute tomorrow.

The next day-8:59 am-Home Ec.

Miss Oliver: Kairi, where is your project? And don't give me some lame excuse about your dog ate your homework.

Kairi: My dog didn't eat it, Riku did.

And there's the second drabble! I don't know if it was as funny as the first, I just wanted to get the point across. DO NOT GIVE RIKU CHOCOLATE. Got it memorized?


	3. Clown Shoes

Clown Shoes

The Setting: Castle Oblivion-Main room

The time: 12:53 pm

The Characters: Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Demyx

The plot: Feet (hee hee)

The Story: Starts now

Axel: Hey Roxas, what's your shoe size? I wear a 10 myself.

Roxas: 30.

Axel: (looking at Roxas's feet, which are propped up on the ottoman) In…boys, I hope.

Roxas: No, in Men's. And?

Axel: Damn. Ha ha! How can they be that BIG?

Roxas: That's the way I was made. So.

Axel: So? Your feet are huge! Where do you get your shoes? At a circus?

Roxas: (taking his feet down and mumbles) No.

Axel: Heh, or did you steal them from a clown and spray-paint them black? Ha ha, how many cans did you use, 2 cans for each shoe? Ha ha!

Roxas: Shut up Axel or I'll kick you're a-

Larxene: (just entered) Lay off, Axel. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Axel: I am. His feet are twice the size of me standing up!

Roxas: That's IT! (pulls out keyblades) Put up or shut up! C'mon!

Axel: Aw, Roxas. I was just kidding. There's no reason for all that.

Larxene: Calm down, can't you take a joke?

Roxas: Ok, just…don't talk about my…feet.

Axel: I'll commit it to memory.

Then they were talking and it was cool until Larxene just had to bring up the subject of swimming.

Larxene: Swimming isn't my thing. I'll just conduct the water.

Axel: And you know about me. What about you, Roxas?

Roxas: I'm preety good.

Axel: Of course, anyone can be good if they have built-in flippers.

Roxas: Don't start-

Larxene: Come to think of it, ever since you've been here, I have never seen you barefoot, Roxas.

Axel: Yeah, take your shoes off.

Roxas: I don't have to listen to you-aahh! (just got yanked up in the air upside-down by Axel) Put me down!

Axel: After I see your foot, now why-won't-your-boot-come-OFF! Got it! (pulled of the boot and sock, exposing Roxas's foot) Oh my-

A&L: Damn!

Larxene: He could flap his feet and fly like Dumbo!

Axel: They are the size of boat oars!

Roxas: (kicking and struggling) Let me DOWN!

Demyx: (walks by) What are you guys doing?

Axel: Demyx, look! (held up Roxas's foot against his struggles)

Demyx: What is that? One of those pizza spatulas-oh, it's Roxas's foot. Damn!

Axel: Hahahaha! (laughed so hard he dropped Roxas) Whoops, sorry Roxas…heh heh-HAHAHAHA!

Roxas: You know, I don't have to take this crap! I got ya'll, all THREE of ya'll! (grabbed his boot and sock and left)

Larxene: Hee hee, I didn't think he would take it like that. He acted like a big baby!

Axel: A baby with the world's largest feet! Ha ha!

Demyx: Guys, I think he's serious.

Axel: Tch, I know he's playing. He won't do anything.

Roxas's room

Roxas: Hmph, if they want to see something big, I'll show them something BIG!

And that's my third! I wonder what Roxas will do? Do you know?

Review please!


	4. Roxas's Revenge

Roxas's Revenge

The Setting: Castle Oblivion-Main room

The time: Doesn't matter

The Characters: Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and a kangaroo

The plot: Dude...

The Story: Starts now

Demyx: Axel, I'm scared!

Axel: Demyx. Roxas isn't gonna do anything to us. He's just bluffing.

Demyx: But I heard him talking to someone, and I heard our names!

Larxene: You must really believed him, didn't you? The worst he could do to us is kick us-

Axel: But Larxene, that's lilke saying getting kicked by an airplane wing. Haha!

Demyx: Think what you want, but I'm telling him I'm sorry.

Larxene: You wimp. Hey Axel, you still got that picture you "secretly" took?

Axel: Uhh a-DUH! Let's go put it on the internet!

Roxas's room

Demyx: (knocks on door) Uhh, Roxas? You in there?

Demyx: Well, if you are, I just want to apoligize for what I said yesterday. I understand if you don't want to talk, but just give me a sign you forgive me.

Demyx: ...Ok, I understand. (started to leave)

Roxas: (opening door) I didn't say anything.

Demyx: Oh, well o you forgive me-

Roxas: No.

Demyx: Oh come on, I didn't mean it!

Roxas: I know.

Demyx: Then why are you gonna go after me?

Roxas: I just don't lke you. (slams door in Demyx's face)

Demyx: Then what are you gonna do?

Demyx: Great. (left)

Later that day...In Larxene's room

Larnexe: (humming to (insert favorite song here) while polishing her nails a shocking pink)

knock at door

Larxene: Huh? It's open.

Roxas: I can't. My hands are full.

Larxene: Oh, it's you. What, done crying, ya big baby?

Roxas: No.

Larxene: (opens door) What?

Roxas: I just came to fufill what I said earlier.

Larxene: What...did you say earlier?

Roxas: (walking into her room) Something about...

Larxene: Hey, who said you could come in here? And what did you say earlier?

Roxas: Mm? (secretly stashing a pair of Larxene's "unmentionables") You say something?

Larxene: Get out, you brat!

Roxas: Just because I'm younger, doesn't make me a brat. (left)

Larxene: Pest. (went back to painting her nails)

In Axel's room

Roxas: Axel?

Axel: What?

Roxas: I didn't know you sniffed.

Axel: What are you talking about?

Roxas: (pulling out Larxene's "you-know-what" and stashing it in his drawer) Huh?

Axel: Why are you acting like that? Your brain ooze into your feet or something?

Roxas: (glared) No. Bye. (left)

Axel: Weird. (opens his drawer to find Larxene's "you-know-what) How did this get in here-ROXAS!

Roxas's door

Axer&Larxene: ROXAS! Open the door!

Roxas: Why?

Larxene: I know you took my-well, you know what you took!

Axel: What, this? (held up her, you get the idea)

Larxene: Axel! How did you get them?  
Axel: Roxas planted them in my room!

Demyx: I told you he'd get us back!

Larxene: Oh, stow it! Roxas is nothing but a bigfoot wannabee!

Unbeknownst to them, Roxas's door creaked open...

Axel: Demyx, he's just pulling a stupid idiotic prank just-

Roxas: To get you guys together.

A,&D: What?!?  
And that's when all three of them got kicked by a kangaroo who was hiding in Roxas's room.

Roxas: All is forgiven, especially when I just streamed that straight to the internet via the camera. (pointed up)

Demyx: I...told you he...was going to get...us back.

Axel: Actually, I...thought it was...going to be worse.

Larxene: Dang, Roxas, I can get better revenge in my sleep.

Roxas: Ok, we will see about that. Hey Marluxia, Axel and Demyx said they wanted you to give them "All you've got"!

Marluxia: (came out of nowhere) Really? Well then, follow me boys! (grabbed them and dragged them to his room)

A&D: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Larxene: Ha! That won't work on me.

Roxas: I know. (left)

Larxene: Hey, where are you going?

In the distance, the ground started shaking.

Roxas: You might wanna run.

Larxene: (getting scared) W...what did you do?

Roxas: I told Lexaeus you said he was of no use to the Organization and his pet, Mr. Rocky died. Also, I showed Saix the tape of you stealing his special cookies from his room.

Larxene: When...how-

Lexaeus: RAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! (charging for her)

Larxene screams, then runs for life.

Roxas: Heh heh, and all of this is getting streamed to the internet. Thanks, Kodak!

Forgive me for this wasn't as funny as the others, I just had a fight with my brother and I'm a little mad. Sorry, but at least Roxas got his revenge.

Please review!


	5. Birthday Bash

Birthday Bash

The setting: Kairi's house

The time: Does it really matter?

The characters: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Chuck "E"

The plot: The title quite literally

The Story: Starts now

S&R: Happy Birthday, Kairi! (throws confetti)

Kairi: Aw, guys, you shouldn't have. What I get? What I get?

Sora: Well, I got you a brand-new cellphone! (pulls out the pink and purple camera flip phone that has her name engraved on it)

Kairi: But I already have a cell-  
Sora: See that's where your wrong. I was doing target practice and apparently my Firaga spell thought your phone was the target. (mumbling: Even though I tossed it into the air and aimed for it.)  
Kairi: Sora! Oh well, at least you got me a new one that is SOO cute! What did you get me Riku?

Riku: Nothing special like a cellphone or anything.

Kairi: It's the thought that counts.

Riku: I got you some keys-

Sora: What will she do with some keys?

Riku: Drive the new gummi ship I got her which is waiting outside.

Kairi: A GUMMI SHIP OF MY VERY OWN?!?! Oh thank you! Thank you, Riku! (kissed himon the cheek) C'mon, let's test it out! (ran outside)

Sora: (pouted) Must you out do me every year?

Riku: It's the thought that counts. Go grab Kairi and put the blindfold on her.

Sora: Oh, we're gonna take her to that place? Ok, Kairi! Me and Riku got one more suprise for ya!

At Chuck "E" Cheese's parking lot

Kairi: (with blindfold on) Are we there yet?

Sora: Almost.

Riku: (w) Sora, what are we doing here?

Sora: (w) Didn't you say book this place?

Riku: (w) I said "Funland"! How did you get "Chuck 'E' Cheese" out of "Funland"!

Sora: (w: Whoops. We'll just have to make do.) Ok, Kairi we're here!

Kairi: (yanked off the blindfold) YAY! Where are we?

Sora: Chuck "E" Cheese's! Let's go!

Kairi: Chuck "E" who?

Riku: No idea.

At Chuck "E" Cheese's

It's chaos in there. Little kids running around, pizza is all on the walls and the floor, along with spilled soda and candy.

Riku: (vein pulsing on temple)... ... ...It's a kid place. Great.

Sora: C'mon, Kairi! I see an air hockey game! (pulled her along)

Kairi: Oh cool! This is an arcade! But why is it called-

Kid #1: It's Chuckie! (kids explode with lauhter and screaming)

Guy in Chuckie suit: A-huckya! Hey kids! Now which one of you is having a birthday today?

Sora: Oooh! Ooooh! Kairi is! She is, Mr. Chuckie! (ran over to him dragging Kairi along)

GiCs: A-huckya! Well now, what's your name, little girl?

Kairi: ... ... ...

GiCs: Little girl?

Sora: Kairi?

Kairi: A CRAZY RAT HEARTLESS! KILL IT SORA, KILL IT!!!!!! (made him take out his keyblade and furously hit Chuckie)

Sora: Kairi, no STOP! Let go!

Riku: It's okay, Kairi! He's not a heartless!

Manager: Get her outta here!  
Kid #1: Hey, she hitting Chuckie!

Kid #2: Let's get 'em! RAAAAAR!

And it was a free-for-all. Kairi hitting Chuckie, Sora and Riku trying to get her off, the kids are beating up Sora, Riku and Kairi, the kids's parents are yelling at everyone, and Chuckie is fed up with his job. After, oh I don't know, 5 minutes Sora, Riku, and Kairi got banned from Chuck "E" Cheese's and still had the whole day to celebrate her birthday.

Kairi: I'm sorry.

Riku: It's ok, it wasn't your fault. It was Sora's.

Sora: Who me? What did I do?

Riku: (glared at Sora) I'll let you figure it out.

Sora: (mumbling) What did I do?

Riku: We were sussposed to go to Funland, but, oh forget it. I still got enough munny in my account for all of us to go.

Sora: (w) No you don't.

Riku: What was that Sora?  
Kairi: Oh, Sora, you didn't!  
Riku: I should still have $220 in my account.

Sora: Not anymore. I mean it costed eerything in your account.

Kairi: Man, this place is high.

Riku: I'll be right back. (walked back in Chuck "E" Cheese's) Um, excuse me.

Manager: What do you want?

Riku: I'm terribly sorry to trouble you, but my friend booked a b'day party here and I wanted to know how much it costed.

Manager: $70. Why?

Riku: (eye twitched) I...see. Thank you. (walked back to Sora and Kairi) Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Riku: How much did this place cost?

Sora: $70, like I said-oops.

RIku: Sora...

Sora: Run Kairi! (ran off)

Again, writer's block is a pain in the arse. (yeah I said it!) Next time you hear from me I will probably do something with Zexion and oranges (his favorite fruit) I don't know, but it will definetely be someone from the Organization. See ya!


	6. Oranges

Oranges

The Setting: Castle Oblivion-Zexion's room

The time: Oh, I don't know, 3 o' clockish…

The Characters: Zexion, Xigbar, Axel

The plot: If only you weren't defenseless…

The Story: Starts now

Disclaimer: Uhh...must I? (Zexion: Yes. Doesn't it suck?) Yeah...it does. I don't own anything from Kingdom hearts, so dude-a-facationioness. (see if you can pronounce that!)

The Cloaked Schemer sat down in his, strangely content. You see, he is holding one of the only things that Zexion treasures in this god-forsaken world. An orange, coming from Mother Nature with its bitter peel concealing its sweet, juicy insides. He started to think, "Well, how shall I devour you?" and as he thought, he was absent-mindedly peeing the poor orange in a spiral formation. The zest coated his hands, but he didn't mind. He loved every bit of it.

"Now that your armor is exposed, how will you defend yourself? Hmph, it saddens me, to know that a simple fruit can remind you how weak and defenseless humans and even Nobodies are if you remove their armor," he thought to himself as he pulled the naked fruit apart slice by slice. "If only"-and poor Zexion was interrupted in his musings as both Xigbar and Axel burst into his room, guns a-blazing and fire a-flaming. After 5 minutes of fighting, anguished screams, and confusion, the two didn't know that they have destroyed the poor fruit.

"What the hell is wrong with you imbeciles! Don't you know how to knock?!?" Zexion yelled. "It's not my fault that Xigbar is deranged and"-"Say something else, I want you to!" Xigbar threatened Axel with his arrow guns. "GET OUT!!!!" the schemer yelled, causing the two to run out. "Tch, idiots. Now that they're gone, maybe I can enjoy"-but Zexion stopped when he sees the decimated orange on the floor. He sighed, cleaned up the mess and said, "Damn."

Uhh…Zexion likes oranges, is that a crime? )if it is, lock me up and throw away the key! )


	7. Zexion the Chef

**Don't Trust the Chef**

The Setting: Somewhere in Castle Oblivion

The time: I don't know

The Characters: Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, Zexion

The plot: Don't let him cook anymore!

The Story: Starts now

Demyx: C'mon, Zexion! You lost thebet!  
Roxas: Yeah, so now you have to do it!

Axel: And you have to wear the pink chef hat and apron!

Zexion: This is stupid.

Roxas: Doesn't matter what you think, you gotta!  
Demyx: Here's the recipe, so get to cooking. (and all of them locked Zexion in the kitchen)

Zexion: Let me out!  
Axel: not until you come out with enough food for the entire Organization! And mind you, everyone said they wantd tacos and burritos.

Roxas: With lots of salsa and that fried ice cream!

Demyx&Axel: (t: Fried ice cream?)

Roxas: And remember, the Superior said his comes first! So get to cooking!

Zexion: Damn. (looked at the recipe) I don't know how to cook! Damn ba-

Axel: Stop swearing and cook. We're hungry!

Demyx: Yeah, you can't rock on an empty stomach!

Zexion: Fine. (pulled out a black powder that looked like blak pepper) Too bad your stomach's going to be empty for a while, heh heh.

45 minutes later-Xemnas's room

Roxas: Moment of truth. Hey' where's your hat?  
Demyx: Right here. (jammed the pink foo-foo chef's hat on Zexion's head) And why aren't you wearing your apron?  
Zexion: (holding a tray of tacos glaring at Demyx) Shut. Up.

Axel: You have to wear it. Didn't you get it memorized? Let me get it for you. (ran out and came back with the apron) Put it on.

Zexion: No.

Roxas: You have to.

Zexion: No.

Demyx: Yes! (wrapped it around Zexion) Now we don't wanna keep the Superior waiting, now do we? (pushed Zexion in)

And while Zexion was pushed in, he noticed that Xemnas was wearing a bib and holding a knife and fork, for comic relief.

Zexion: Let me guess. You lost a bet and now you have to taste my cooking.

Xemnas: Why else would I be in this ridiculous predicament.

Zexion: Luxord's been teaching them the wrong side of gambling.

Xemnas: let's just get this over with.

Now that Xemnas is about to taste the tacos, Axel, Demyx and Roxas came in taking pictures.

Axel: Kodak! (taking pictures)  
Zexion: Damn. (vanished)

Demyx: Hey wait! You can't leave yet! (vanished looking for Zexion)

Roxas: Well Xemnas? (all eyes on Xemnas)

Xemnas: I hate you all. (hesistates, takes one bite)

Silence

Axel: Well-

Thn they heard a sound sort of like bubbling; somewhat like the bubble guts. The following scenes are as followed: One of those messy, wet farts, the scraping of chairs in a hurry, Axel and Roxas's laughter, the bathroom door slamming, and Xemnas relieving himself of the tainted taco.

In Zexion's room

Zexion: Tch. Dumba-

Demyx: (appeared) Hey, you weren't supposed to leave yet! Why did you go?  
Zexion: Because I loaded Xemnas's food with 2 pounds of instant laxitive.

Demyx: Oh man, I missed it! (ran out but stopped) Wait, it was just his food, right?  
Zexion: I used all I had. (holds up the empty 2 pound bag)

Demyx: Cool! (left)  
Zexion: Hmph. (throws the empty bag on the trash can in the corner overflowing with 11 other 2 pound bags) I see that we're going to need a plumber soon. (he laughed, sat down and grabbed an orange)

Hey, I did something funny! Yay! I was getting bleek lately, so funny! Review and nice nice will come to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so.


	8. Flower Issues

Flower Issues

The Setting: Castle Oblivion

The time: Instead, Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and as for the time, (18-wheeler drives by)

The Characters: Organization XIII  
The plot: Do you have to know, I mean really, do you have to know? I mean really, do you have to know? I mean really...

The Story: Starts now

Chaos. The Organization is having some disagreements, so a few of them are going tothe Superior for settlement on their dispute.

Bam.

Axel: Hey Xemnas! Will you PLEASE tell Marluxia that I didn't burn hios damn poinsettas!  
Marluxia: Not only my poinsettas, but my roses, African violets, and my poor, innocent gardenias! And I know you did it because there are burn marks and holes that match the points of your chakrams perfectly!  
Axel: Oh really? For all you know Larxene could've done it!  
Marluxia: Why would she do it when I'm her supplier of her favorite flower?  
Larxene: (whacked Marluxia on the head) I thought I told you not to tell anyone I get flowers from your gay a-

-Will you please...shut up.

M,A&L: Sorry, sir.

Then Xemnas's chair turned around to reveal...

M,A&L: Saix?!  
Saix: What do you infidels want?  
Axel: Where the hell is Xemnas?  
Saix: he's on a special mission of which only top ranking officials of his standards may comply with.

Larxene: So why are you in his chair?  
Saix: he told me to take up for him.

Marluxia: What? Why you and not me! I'm better qualified to take over Castle Oblivion, I have more experience, don't you think?

All: (t: yeah, and what a job he did...)

Saix: (sighs) 1. I am of higher rank. 2. I am of his standards.

Axel: So if you're of Xemnas's standards, then why aren't you with him?  
Saix! Well, y-you see... ... ...Axel, shut up.

Larxene: Well, let's go find him. I'll bet he can prove that axel burned the plants even thogh I did...

Marluxia: You did-

Larxene: NOT burn them! (getting glared at)

Axel: See? Got it memori-

Saix: If I tell you to shut up one more time-

Dmyx: Xemnas is back! And he brought presents! (ran ot)  
Axel: Oooh, presents. Don't mind if I do- )got stopped by Saix)  
Saix: I can't let you go down there.

Larxene: And why not?  
Saix: Just go to your respective rooms.

Marluxia: You not the boss of me.

Saix!! Listen, you shouldn't-

Axel: Hey look, the moon is even brighter!  
Saix: What? (looked up to see the celing, then looked back to see all three of them gone) (sigh) I really need to stop falling for that...

Main hall

Xemnas: (carrying two VERY VERY large boxes) I'm just glad to have you all back. (rubbing the boxes) Shhhh...don't worry, I'll have you out of those dark, scary boxes in no time my preciou-

Demyx: Hey!!! (running downstairs, almost triping) What's in the boxes?

Marluxia: (coming down) Hello, Xemnas. Nice to see you back safe and sound from your "mission". So, how was it?  
Xemnas: Well, it was-

Marluxia: Anyways, how come I can't go with you on your mission? I'm just as good as all of these, these, fags (all: (t) Look who's talking...) put together! I should be second-in-command! Having to stay with these whining, idiots is SOOO degrading! And my rank should have gone up by now!  
Xemnas: (feeling a migraine coming) Marluxia-

Larxene: Here he goes...

Marluxia: I mean, I'm No.11! That's two form the lowest rank of all!  
Roxas: Hey!  
Marluxia: If anything I should be No.2!  
Xigbar: Tch, yeah right.

Marluxia: Xemnas, I can be better! I should have been one of the top members! The TOP member! Do you hear me you damned crackpot old fool!

silence

Marluxia: (backing up) I didn't mean it, Xemnas, I-I-I mean...Superior-

Xemnas: Cut the crap, Marluxia. If you want to prove yourself SOOO bad, why don't you take up the mission that I was going to give to Saix, Axel, Lexaeus and Xaldin. Alone. If you complete it without complications, I'll make you second-in-command correspondent.

Saix: What! But sir-

Xemnas: Stop. Do you agree?  
Marluxia: Of course.

Xemnas: Then step into my office for briefing.

Marluxia: Finally, I can prove myself. (left)

Larxene: Whoa...so you're gonna give him an opportunity like that?  
Xemnas: Why not? Even if he completes the mission, which I highly doubt, Zexion will still be my second-in-command. Hopefully he will be destroyed. (left with the boxes)

Saix: What?

Roxas: So, what's the mission Xemnas? Xemnas...

Cliff-hanger, hanging from a cliff!!!!! And that's why he's called Cliff-hanger!!!

Thanks in advance for the reviews and thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous ones!


	9. What's in the box?

What's in the Box?

The Setting: Castle Oblivion

The disclaimer: Me no nothing of owning thissss...

The Characters: Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, Roxas

The plot: Mystery box, what could it be? Is it something that is plain to see? Mystery box, what's inside? Maybe it's a scooter so maybe you're right!

The Story: Starts now

Demyx: Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas, Xem-

Xemnas: What!  
Demyx: What's in the boxes?  
Xemnas: Nothing, leave.

Axel: It's something important, if you don't want us to look.

Xemnas: You will see-why are you all acting like little brats? Leave at once! (takes the boxes in his room and sealed the door)

Roxas: Man, he's touchy today.

Demyx: He's probably infected with Larxene's PMS-

Larxene: Don't make me hurt you! (pulls out electrified kunai)

Demyx: Leave me alone! (getting chased by Larxene)

Saix: You all do act like children.

Roxas: Shut up, you're just mad you're not secon-(saw Saix going in beserk mode) I'll shut up.

Axel: Saix! Glad you're here, mind telling us what's in the box?  
Saix: Yes, I do mind.

Roxas: Aw, come on. We'll give you something!  
Saix: Bribes do not work on me-

Demyx: (dodging the kunai) I'll give you this moon pendant that changes with the phases of the real moon!

Saix: (upon seeing the pendant, went into a dream-like state) Ooooooohh...

Axel: Uhh Saix? (waving his hand in his face)

Saix: (staring at the pendant) Pretty...moon...

Roxas: Good going, Demyx, give it to him!

Demyx: Wait, (moving the pendant left and right making Saix follow it's every movement) this is fun! Up and down and left and right-

Axel: Stop foolin' around! You're gonna tell us?

Saix: (still following the movements) Pretty...shiny...silvery...moony...

Demyx: I think I broke him. (put the pendant up)  
Saix: (tackled Demyx, choking him) Where is it! Give it to me NOW!!!  
Demyx: Help me!!

Roxas: (grabbed it out of Demyx's pocket) Saix! Will you tell-

Saix: He didn't go on a mission he just went to a special convention, now GIVE IT TO ME!

Roxas: Here! (threw it)

Saix: Oooooooooohh...(staring at it)

Axel: Hey, that's not all of the info! I oughtta kick your a-

Demyx: Come on, that's all we're gonna get from him.

Saix: (staring at the twirling pendant) Pretty...pretty...shiny...shiny...

Main hall

Axel: Why would he say he's gone on a mission when he just went to a convention?  
Demyx: Maybe he didn't want us going?  
Luxord: You know, I got a hunch that it's somehow linked to us having to raise all that munny for him. Remember when he had all of us to go "sell" ourselves...

Axel: Yeah, they really liked "Cowboy Lexaeus"! Heh heh heh...that really was demeaning.

Roxas: Come on, there's something in that box worth us seeing it if we paid for it! And I'm gonna find out.

Larxene: How?  
Roxas: I...don't know. Saix was a lost cause, so what about Zexion-

Demyx: Gone.

Axel: Crap! Man, what were in those boxes?!

Xemnas's room

Xemnas: (placing the last Barbie clooectible in its proper place) There now, all back home, nice and comfy. I knew those imbeciles would get you all back. I could never live without you, my precious...But they didn't get enough to complete my collection...(turned to the almost fully stocked Star Wars side of his room) My life-size replica of Darth Maul is still missing...but don't worry, he'll be home soon...he'll be home soon...(stroking a mini-version of Darth Maul) I will have you back... ... ...

Hee hee hee...(stroking a mini-version of Leon Kennedy (RE 4) Me likey the Leon...he's MY precious...but at least I'm not obsessed with him. (threw the toy) Oh well, review!


	10. The Mission

The Mission

The Setting: Deep Jungle

The disclaimer: Streah modgnik nwo ton od I

The Characters: Marluxia, Riku, Tarzan, Sora

The plot: Etalocohc!!!

The Story: Starts now

_Flashback_

_"his mission is highly dangerous, best suited for multiple operatives...are you sure you want it done so quickly, Superior?" "Marluxia, if you can, be my guest. Look, you'll be going to Deep Jungle"-"Deep Jungle?! That primitive place! What could I possibly be doing there?!" "If you'd let me finish...In Deep Jungle, there is a tree known as the cacao tree. Retrieve one of it's pods and bring it back." "That's all? I thought"-"Just get the pod." "If that's all you want, sir." "... ... ...Imbecile..."_

In Deep Jungle

Marluxia: Hmph. Nothing but primitive heartless and desolate forsts. No wonder no one comes here anymore. Cacao tree...grows big brown pods...like those. Perfect. I'm already done-

Etalocohc!!!

Marluxia: What was that? (hears rustling in bushes) Tch. (pulls out scythe) Finally some entertainment-

Etalocohc!!!

Marluxia: Come out and face me! (got tackled by Tarzan) Get off-what the?

Tarzan: You...leave now! In...danger...

ETALOCOHC!!!

And at that moment, a familiar dark aura blasted Tarzan back.

Marluxia: What-R-r-Riku?!

-A description: Riku's wearing nothing but a loincloth, has brown markings painted on his chest and face, dark circles under his eyes, hair unkempt and messy, foaming at the mouth, pupils the size of pinpoints and unusually long canines-

Riku: Eta...locohc...ETA...LOCOHE...

Marluxia: Wha...what does that mean-

Riku: ETALOCOHC!!! (walking on all fours, advanced towards Marluxia snarling and drooling)

Marluxia: S-stay away! (tries to attack him but he blocks his every move) What happened to you-( then sees Tarzan tackling Riku, then both of then are going at it like rabid gorillas) I think I'll just leave...(grabs a pod only to be tackled and bitten by Riku)

Riku: Teg...yawa...etalocohc...ENIM!!! (runs toward Marluxia again)

Tarzan: (throws a cacao pod to Marluxia) Run!

Riku: RAAARGH!!! (does this crazy new primal attack blasting Marluxia and knocking out Tarzan) Reven...reven epacse htiw ym ETALOCOHC!

Marluxia: No...get back! (tries to fend off Rku but fails) Keep it!

Riku: (grabs the pod, cracks it open, gets a mouthful of the pure cocoa and screams a high-pitched psychotic scream) Meh heh...AAAAAAAAAAHHHahahahahahahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (still walking on fours towards Marluxia, growling at him and laughing at the same time)

Marluxia: No...get away form me...NOOOO!!! (shields himself)

Sora: (bursts out of nowhere) There you are! I gotta stop him! But how...(looks at his shoe) It worked before...(takes off shoe and chucks it at Riku)

Riku: (catches the shoe in his mouth then spits it out) UOY!! (pointing at sora while holding Marluxia's collar) Uoy evah erom etalocohc...evig em ro eh seid!!!

Marluxia: Sora...(t: I'm actually gonna say it) help...me!

Sora: Marluxia! Give me a break...Riku...(pulls out a Mr. Goodbar) I have what you want, just leave him alone-

Riku: NYAHHHARRGH!!! (charges at Sora full speed)

Sora: RikuNOOOOO!! (threw the candy bar towards the escaping Marluxia)

Marluxia: Wha? (sees the bar) Oh no...(looks up to see Riku gunning for him) It's not what you think-(the cacao pod falls out of his pocket) Uh-oh...I didn't steal it..no, no, no no NOOOOO!!!

Riku: ETALOCOHC!!!!!!!!!

Castle Oblivion-3 days later (trinity!)

Xemnas: Well?

Marluxia: (covered in twigs, dirt, bruises, blood, bite and scratch marks, cacao pod innards and some other brown substance along with the fact that his cloak is torn and maimed greatly, he has a broken arm and some of his hair, teeth, and a little of his left ear is missing) No sir, I don't have it.

Xemnas: But you said-

Marluxia: I know sir, I failed. I couldn't take it. I was lucky I came out alive.

Xemnas: (t: Damn!) This means no second-in-command.

Marluxia: (sighs) Yes sir-

ETALOCOHC!!!

Marluxia: Oh no, he's back! he still thinks I have some!

Xemnas: What are you talking about-

Marluxia: Run while you still can! Save me PLEASE!!!

Xemnas: From what-

_ETALOCOHC!!!!!!!!_

Weiver esaelp!


	11. Xaldin's time to shine!

Xaldin's tale

The Setting: Xaldin's room

The disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the jingle to McDonalds, just Xaldin's thoughts.

The Characters: Xaldin, Demyx, Roxas, Axel

The plot: It's Xaldin's time to shine!  
The Story: Starts now

Xaldin: Hello. I'm sure you've heard of me. No. 3, the "Unknown" nobody. I say this because you hardly ever hear from me. Why? Because I'm the most normal out of the entire Organization. Impossible right. Well, the entire Organization would be sane (Zexion comes to mind) if it wasn't for the Idiots Three. And by that I mean Demyx, Roxas, and Axel. But how can I be so calm about it? Somepeople say those idiots don't annoy me. That's a lie. Demyx did this a week ago...

(flashback)

Demyx: Hey Xaldin? Hey Xaldin? Hey Xaldin? Hey Xaldin? Hey Xald-

Xaldin: What?  
Demyx: Are those snakes on your head? You know, like black water filled coils moving on their own? Can the snakes talk?  
Xaldin: No. They are dreadlocks. They move on an account of my mastery of wind-

Demyx: Hey maybe I can make them grow! (pulls out sitar)

Xaldin: Demyx NO!

Demyx: Dance water dance! (shoots Xaldin with a powerful blast of water) Did they grow? Huh? Did they?!  
Xaldin: (soaking wet) Demyx...

Demyx: Oops, my bad. But at least they stopped moving-nevermind...

Xaldin: (sigh) That little waterbug...And then Roxas...he puts you in a false sense of security. You think he's harmless, but in reality, he is no better than Demyx...

(flashback)

Xaldin: What do you need Roxas?  
Roxas: Well, I was wondering, since you are the coolest member and all-

Xaldin: Fake flattery will get you nowhere.

Roxas: No I'm serious! You can make a dragon out of lances! If that isn't cool, nothing is.

Xaldin: (t: He's planing something, I know it!) And?  
Roxas: Well maybe you can be my teacher.

Xaldin: Wha?  
Roxas: You seem the best suited for the job, AND you're the only one who can make a dragon! Well besides Mansex, he sucks. (big shiny chibi eyes) You deserve to teach all of us!  
Xaldin: (eyes filled with tears of joy) Oh Roxas...I had a student who wanted to learn before! I'll be happy to do it!  
Roxas: So you'll teach me how to make the dragon out of six keyblades?  
Xaldin: Of course!

5 min later

Xaldin: That's it! Wow, you're a fast learner!  
Roxas: Yay! I know how to do it!  
Xaldin: So why did you want to learn it anyway?  
Roxas: So I can blast you! (blasts Xaldin 50 feet back with keblade dragon) Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Xaldin: You see? And their leader is the worst of them all...none other than-

BAM.

Axel: (bursting through the door) Hey XALDIN!!! Guess what I got you?  
Xaldin: Another burned room?  
Axel: No. I got-

Axel,Demyx&Roxas: Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions, on a sesame seed bun! (they all through a gigantic burger at Xaldin)

Axel: Got it memorized?  
Roxas: Hold on! We have to flamebroil it!  
Demyx: Wait, isn't that from Burger King?  
Axel: Who cares? Improv! (Flares the entire room) Heh heh, commit that to memory! (the three left)

Xaldin: (covered in burger, cinders, ashes, and one of his braids is on fire) I-(eye twitched) Ha ha ha ha! Xaldin go fwoosh! Whole room go boom! I go silly-willy nukie CRAZY time! Ha ha ha ha! (running in circles)

Roxas: Looks like Xaldin finally lost his marbles.

Demyx: That means we got the entire Organization cracked!  
Axel: Perfect. Now join me friends in triumphant laughter!  
A,R&D: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Wheeeee! I have returned-ed! It's been so long! I still need ideas! I ws thinking of someone getting blackmailed...anyway-

Review please and hope this will tie you over until next week!

All these stops are giving me Writer's block...


	12. Misinterpretation

Misinterpretation

I'll stop...

Zexion: Your move, Lexaeus.

Lexaeus: Hmm...Bishop to B 3. (moves the bishop to its place and captures a black pawn)

Zexion: Come now Lexaeus, you didn't see this coming? Knight to E 5. Checkmate. (topples the white king over)

Lexaeus: Crap, lost again. You cheated.

Zexion: Hmph, I wouldn't cheat. I am that good-

Saix: Zexion, may I have a word. Alone.

Zexion: You may. (got up and left with Saix)

Saix: Zexion, have you ever heard of the Blue Man Group?

Zexion: Yes, they are a group of three that use props and-

Saix: I know who they are, I was seeing if you did. (sigh) T-this is a little hard, I've never told anyone this before-

Zexion: You're in the Blue Man Group?

Saix: No. I'm in another group, The Blue Hair Group-

Zexion: Never heard of them-

Saix: They are an interpretave dance group. We are doing a _major_ concert tonight and our lead has caught a virus. We need someone to fill in-

Zexion: No.

Saix: Wait Zexion, let me finish-

Zexion: No. (started to leave)

Saix: Please! This is very special to me!  
Zexion: No.

Saix: Please! (grabbed Zexion's legs)

Zexion: I will not dance and embarrass myself in front of a crowd of people. (now dragging Saix through the hallway)

Saix: Please Zexion, don't make me beg...

Zexion: There are people watching.

Saix: Wha? (looks up to see half the Organization staring at him) Well now...(stands up and brushes himself off) You didn't see anything.

Axel: Ha-

Saix: Shut up. (turned around) Zexion? Where did he-

In Zexion's room

Lexaeus: So he wants you to dance in a leotard so you can fill in for his friend?

Zexion: (wearing his hood) Yes. That's why I'm not leaving my room untill the concert is over.

Lexaeus: But what if the superior summons you, Zexi-

Zexion: Don't say my name out loud. He can hear you.

Lexaeus: (sigh) Like he can hear me in the basements-

Saix: (just appeared) There you are, now just listen it's not that embarrassing! I love the exhilarating feeling you get when you are on stage-

Zexion: NO! (vanished)

Saix: Drat, where did he go?

Lexaeus: You know, I'm starting to get the impression that Zexion is more childish than Roxas and you're more gay than Marluxia.

Saix: I'm nowhere NEAR as gay as that...PANSY of a nobody! (eyes started to glow)

Lexaeus: Remember you have to find Zexion.

Saix: (calming down) Oh. Right...(walked out of the room)

Zexion: (there has to be a way...heh. (morphed into Xemnas) Now he'll leave me be. (went into the Superior's office)

Saix: I saw that Zexion! Your little shape-shifting won't get to me! (ran into the office and grabbed Xemnas)

Xemnas: No. 7, what are you doing?  
Saix: Don't try to weasel out of it. You're going to help me, got it!

Xemnas: Saix, release me-

Saix: After the show! (vanishes with Xemnas)

At the interpretive dance concert

Saix: get in your true form and put this on, we're cued in 1 minute. (handed Xemnas a skin tight blue-and-sliver leotard)

Xemnas: You have GOT to be kidding.

Some other guy in the show: Hey Saix I thought you said he had short cobalt blue hair!  
Saix: He does, he's a shape-shifter and if he doesn't put on the outfit in his ORIGINAL body, he WILL be hurt.

Xemnas: How many times do I have to say I am not Zex-

Some other guy in the show: We're on in 5...4...3...2...1-

The curtains open to reveal six dancing men and a pissed Xemnas all in leotards. When Saix sees the actual Zexion waving to him in the crowd, he looked over to Xemnas, who is so mad to the point whee he is holding his aerial blades. All Saix could say before the ehntire performance was destroyed was: Shit.

Meh...still not my best work. Stupid Social Studies and Math...I'll get better.

Review. Please and thank you.


	13. HP orbs

HP orbs?

Vexen: Hmm...now all I need is 20 cc's of-

Demyx: Hey Vexen! VEXEN! Look what I found! (runs in and slips on the extremely cold steel floor, slamming into a file cabinent) Whoops...I didn't do it.

Vexen: What is it you bumbling little fool?

Demyx: I managed to grab one of those HP balls that Sora collects. Maybe you can do some experiments on it and find out why we can't get them but Sora, Riku, and Roxas can!

Vexen:... ... ...

Demyx: (looks down) I knew it. It's a stupid idea-

Vexen: It's a brillant idea. Matter of fact, for bringing this to my attention you deserve a reward.

Demyx: A reward!? What is it!? What is it!? (vexen hands him aone of those huge swirl lollipop) COOL!!! Thanks Vexen! (skips out of the room, happily licking the sucker)

Vexen: Hmm...HP orbs...what _are_ they made of...

_5 minutes later_

Axel: Hey Demyx, where d'you get that sucker?  
Demyx: (in between licks) Vexen...gave it...to me.

Roxas: I want a lollipop...Vexen!

Axel: Yeah, I want one too!

Demyx: (watches Axel and Roxas run off to Vexen's lab) Might as...well...see if Vexen...is done...yet...(walks towards the lab)

Vexen: Why are you two here?

Axel&Roxas: We want a sucker!  
Vexen: (m) But you are suckers.

Roxas: Shut up and give me a lolli! Please?  
Demyx: I did something...for him.

Axel: And?!  
Vexen: Therefore, he recieved a reward. But I shouldn't have given it to him.

A&R: HA!  
Demyx: Why?  
Vexen: Because I discovered what the orbs were composed of. Once I found that out, it's simple common sense why nobodies besides Roxas can use them.

Demyx: Well-

Axel: Spit it out!  
Vexen: It's simple. Jell-O.

Roxas: You're kidding.

Vexen: Green apple Jell-O. Floating around and bursting from the decripted shells of heartless, barrels, and...virtually anything else you may strike with a keyblade. As peculiar as it may be, it is useless to us. Now if you would, please exit. (closes the door)

Axel:... ... ...What the?

Demyx: At least I got a sucker. (leaves)

Roxas: You mean all this time I was getting health from Jell-O?! What a rip!

Something stupid I thought up. Just wanted to clarify that, 'cause you can't deny that it doesn't look like Jell-O.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just like it.


	14. A closing song

After this, I don't think I'll be doing anymore of these...

Don't think anyone will notice though...

-----X-------X-----

"Hey Axel, wanna hear a song?" Roxas asked his red-headed friend.

Axel shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Beans, beans, the magical fruit. The more you eat, the more you poot!" Axel laughed as Roxas continued.

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you fart!" Roxas grinned and continued.

"The more you fart, the better you feel...So let's eat beans for every meal!" Axel was getting a little annoyed. He thought he would have been stopped by now.

"Beans, beans, they give you gas. Go in your mouth and out your a"-

"Okay I get it!" Axel yelled at his laughing friend. "Nasty little..." he pouted as his friend rolled on the floor with laughter.

-----X------X----

Ah well...review if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that funny song.


End file.
